High School: Inuyasha's Tale
by LuceScuro
Summary: YAOI Inuyasha desires Kouga, the most popular guy in school who is also dating his best friend's sister. After a terrible accident will Kouga fall for Inuyasha or was it all a fluke? IYKou (?)


**A/N: **_Yeah, it was kind of rushed at the end... oh well. Also if anyone wants to know the end pairings as in _**spoil the ending pairings**_ then say so in your review and I will post it on my bio so those who don't want to know don't have to see it._

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! ...Not.**

* * *

**__**

**_High School: Inuyasha's Tale_**

**Chapter One: My name... is Inuyasha **

Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh as yet another person bumped into him, his eyebrow twitched he closed his locker and leaned against it. Lifting up a pale wrist, Inuyasha checked his watch and sighed once more. _Another fun year of school for me_, the silver-haired boy thought sarcastically.

Growling under his breath, he tugged on his shirt collar. How he despised the school uniform! The uniform consisted of a grey jacket, with the school crest on it, over a plain white button-down shirt and grey pants, complete with green and blue checked tie also sporting the crest **(1)**. Ranting inside his head about how much he hated the clothes he was being forced to wear, Inuyasha let his eyes sweep the hallway until they landed on a certain someone.

Kasahara Kouga. One of the most popular boys in school, that guy could make pink pants and a shirt look good so you could only imagine what he was doing to the school uniform. Kouga was one** the** most sought after guys in history of the school, which is why he _always_ had a girlfriend. The only exceptions being after break ups, in which time a guy needed some space.

His current girlfriend was the smartest girl in school, Higurashi Kikyou. She was, as some people would say, the best thing that ever happened to Kouga, her kind and gentle nature was much better than the clingy snobs he'd had in the past. All in all, people thought these to were going to last, which could be taken as a good or bad thing depending on who you were.

"There you are Inuyasha!"

The boy turned around to see his best friend, Kagome, running up to him. She was another person who could make their school's uncomfortable old uniform look absolutely brilliant. The girls' uniform was a white, long-sleeved, button-down blouse that exposed a bit of her stomach and a little grey vest that barely reached her stomach, with a large blue and green checked bow in the centre. She also wore a grey skirt and a checked ribbon, in the same colours as the bow, rested in her hair.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha greeted when she finally reached him. He slid an arm around her waist and leaned down so she could peck his cheek.

Kagome and he had tried going out during their freshman year, but it hadn't worked out when Inuyasha's real interests were revealed. Not long after school had started for the year Inuyasha had stumbled across one of the school's soccer team practices and finally set eyes upon the infamous Kouga. Needless to say, Inuyasha fell head over heels in love with the older boy.

Inuyasha's gaze swept back to the senior and stayed on him as he conversed with Kikyou and his other friends. He soon said something that made Kikyou giggle which, in turn, caused him to grin. Kikyou was quick to reply with something that ended with the two of them kissing. Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart but was unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.

"Inuyasha, if you stare at them any longer I think they might turn to stone."

"I was not staring!" Inuyasha said harshly.

"Sure you weren't Inuyasha, I believe you!" Kagome giggled. Kagome knew about Inuyasha's little infatuation and was okay with it; in fact she had quite a crush on Kouga herself. Most people would've thought of them as enemies because of that, and maybe they were, but their friendship was far too strong for something like that to get in the way. When she had found out, all she told him was: "Whatever happens, happens, Inuyasha **(2)**."

Kagome was also Kikyou's younger sister, so she got to see Kouga a lot. Inuyasha however had only actually met him once. True, he hung around Kouga, but never with him, as it was always awkward. Besides Kouga already had enough friends as it was, he didn't need some lovesick sophomore hanging around him.

"Kikyou's play is showing tonight, do you want to come?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll be there! Kikyou's one of the best actresses Japan's got to offer," Inuyasha replied easily.

"Really Inuyasha, you should save the compliments for Kikyou when we see her tonight," Kagome told him.

"Yeah, but by then I might have forgotten them," Inuyasha retorted jokingly.

Kagome glared at him playfully, "Inuyasha!"

"Wha-at?" Inuyasha asked in his whiny voice.

"Humph," Kagome looked away, "It'll be a good chance for you to become friends with Kouga!"

Inuyasha nearly tripped over his own feet, "No way!"

"Kikyou _is_ his girlfriend Inuyasha, he has the right to be there," Kagome said evenly. Inuyasha was shocked into silence. "Maybe this time you can tell him your name! Remember what happened last time?" Kagome giggled again.

"It wasn't **my** fault..." Inuyasha mumbled.

_((Flashback)) _

_Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way to the park where they would meet up with Kikyou and Kouga. Reaching the top of the hill they came across the sight of Kikyou and Kouga sitting on the swings talking to each other quietly. This was rather unusual considering that Kouga was usually all over Kikyou, flirting with her, playing with her hair etc. but right now he seemed to be calm for some reason. _

_As they walked down the hill, Kikyou immediately caught sight of them and gave them a little wave. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome got to them Kouga was standing and ready to give Kagome a big hug. Kagome giggled when he let go of her and let out a chuckle when he gave Inuyasha a hug as well, leaving the younger boy flustered. _

_"Kagome you're looking lovely as always. Really, you look much prettier than Kikyou did when she was your age. Perhaps when you grow older you and I can ditch Kikyou and elope together, hm?" Kouga said smoothly, blatantly checking the younger girl out. _

_"Kouga..." Kikyou warned, giving him a glare. _

_"Now, now Kouga-kun, you know I couldn't do that," Kagome replied. _

_"Too bad," Kouga's gaze turned to Inuyasha, "Who's this? You look familiar; like somebody I know... aha! You look like that guy, you know him don't you Kikyou?" _

_"Takahashi Sesshoumaru **(3)**, he's in quite a few of my classes. You should know him Kouga, he has P.E. with you," Kikyou answered thoughtfully. _

_"Right, Sesshoumaru. Not a very friendly guy, but, yeah, I can see the resemblance," Kouga said, moving towards Inuyasha and taking a hold of a strand of the boy's hair, "You both have silver hair, but yours is fluffy and velvety while his is smooth and silky," He then traced his finger over the younger boy's cheekbone, "And he's much paler than you are, you have more colour, **much** more colour," And finally his gaze went to Inuyasha's eyes, "Your eyes have more colour too, both are gold yet yours are more vibrant while his are paler," Kouga moved away and grinned, "But there's definitely a resemblance!" _

_Inuyasha stood, shocked into silence, with his mouth slightly open. Kikyou looked at him apologetically, "I apologize, Inuyasha. I'm afraid the term 'personal space' wasn't recorded in Kouga's vocabulary. I swear, it's like he was raised by a pack of wolves!" _

_"It was so recorded in my vocabulary! Besides he doesn't mind, do you?" Kouga winked at him. _

_"Of course I don't," Inuyasha replied automatically. _

_"Kagome talks about you, y'know?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who just smiled, "Whenever she's around all I hear is 'Inutrasha **(4) **this, Inutrasha that'. I'm glad I finally got to meet you though." _

_Inutrasha? Inuyasha thought. Kouga didn't even know his name? Well he does sort of know your name, he just doesn't care enough to remember it properly, a voice in his head reminded him. _

_"Kouga don't make fun..." Kikyou said raising her hand threateningly. _

_"What, I didn't do anything!" Kouga defended himself. _

_"Kouga-kun," Kagome started, "You could at least remember Inuyasha's name after he went to the trouble of remembering yours." _

_"Oh," Kouga blinked cutely, "Why didn't you anything, buddy?" _

_"I didn't think you'd really care," Inuyasha replied cynically. _

_"Nah," Kouga said, throwing an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, "You can tell me, we're buddies now! And therefore we must look out for each other, but we can't really do that when you won't tell me your name now, can we?" _

_"My name is--" _

_Inuyasha was cut off by a cold voice coming from behind him. "Inuyasha." _

_The sophomore turned around at the sound of his name, "Sesshoumaru?" _

_"Sesshoumaru! Long time no see!" Kouga called, waving at him. _

_"Kasahara, I'm not here to converse with you so stop making such a commotion." _

_"There why are you here?" The teen asked as Sesshoumaru neared his group. _

_"I'm here to pick up my brother," Sesshoumaru answered, inclining his head in Inuyasha's direction. _

_"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked, blinking. _

_"In case you have forgotten, today is the day that my mother is coming for a visit," Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha, speaking to him directly. _

_Sesshoumaru's mother, Kato Minako, was Inuyasha's father's ex-wife. It wasn't that she a bad woman or anything, it was just that both adults were take charge people, and their love for each other was much like Inuyasha's and Kagome's. Therefore, they still kept in touch with each other; in fact they were as good friends as ever. Inuyasha's mother, Takahashi Eimi, was Inutaishou's current wife, and the total opposite of Minako. While Minako was loud, brash and somewhat childish, Eimi was quiet, shy and patient, just what Inutaishou needed to keep him calm, kind of like Kouga and Kikyou. _

_"Oh shit, that was today?" Inuyasha yelled. _

_"Apparently, anyway Eimi is worried sick about you," Sesshoumaru said indifferently, "Now let's go." _

_"Sorry guys," Inuyasha apologized, "I guess I have to go." _

_"Not a problem Inuyasha, family is very important. Even more so than friends," Kikyou said gently. _

_"Too bad, tell your moms hi for me, okay Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled as she patted her best friends back. _

_"Yeah," the silver haired boy turned to his (secret) crush, "Good bye Kouga." Kouga nodded in response. _

_When the brothers neared the car, Inuyasha turned and waved one final time. _

_Kouga noticed instantly and responded. "LATER INUTRASHA!" _

_Inuyasha sighed, "My name... is Inuyasha." _

_((End Flashback)) _

"Anyway Inuyasha, I promise this time it will be better," Kagome reassured.

"Any moment with him is good, Kagome," Inuyasha blushed at his words.

The girl grinned, "Well, I didn't know you could be so romantic Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just grumbled in response.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly made their way backstage after the last bow. Squeezing through the crowd, they looked around for the oldest Higurashi sibling. Not seeing her anywhere, they guessed she was still in her dressing room. When they arrived they came across the usual sight of Kikyou and her lover-boy in a lip lock.

"Kikyou, you were great!" Kagome gushed, clasping her hands together.

Kikyou broke away from Kouga, which caused him to whine, "Kikyou! What gives?"

Kikyou gave him a stern look, "Not in front of the kids."

"Kikyou, you make it sound as if we're some _old _couple," her boyfriend whined.

"Kouga-kun, are you forcing my sister to do things she doesn't want to do?" Kagome demanded, hands on hips.

"Of course not! Besides," Kouga winked, "Kagome's probably snogged Inutrasha tons of times on their dates."

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked away and Kikyou sighed, "Good lord Kouga, stop putting them in such awkward positions! And get _Inuyasha's_ name right!"

Kouga blinked in his cute little way, "But I haven't done anything!"

"Kagome and I aren't dating, we haven't been for a year and a half now," Inuyasha spoke up, "And my name is Inuyasha."

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" Kouga asked, "And if I'd known Kagome wasn't dating, I would've hit on her even more!"

"Kouga-kun, you're not a player! I know you're loyal!" Kagome announced.

"You're right I am. But still... would you like to join us?" Kouga raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Kikyou, don't tell me you...!" Kagome looked at her older sister, horrified.

"Of course I haven't! You know I would only do that after I've gotten _married_," Kikyou said, giving Kagome a look then giving Kouga the same look.

Kouga smiled gently and kissed his girlfriend before turning to the other two, "So where d'you want to go?"

"Go...? For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For dinner, what else?" Kouga answered, giving Inuyasha a comforting grin.

"I was always fond of that old Italian place downtown," Kagome offered.

"Alright then Italian it is!"

* * *

"Wow, look at all the new food they added!" Kagome exclaimed, "I want it all!"

"No way Kagome, I'm already strapped for cash," Kouga warned, giving the younger Higurashi a stern look.

"Inuyasha will help!" Kagome cheered, looking at her best friend.

"What? What makes you think I have any money?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous.

"Come on Inuyasha! Can't you spare a friend in need some money?" Kouga mock pleaded.

Inuyasha faltered, how could he say no to that? Sighing to himself, he scowled and said, "Fine, I'll pay half."

Kouga smiled, "Thanks, I really appreciate it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nearly melted into a puddle of goo. Did that guy even know what that smile did to him? Could he ever **not** look good? Was it too much to ask? Inuyasha leaned back and wondered if he would still like Kouga if didn't have his good looks. It was rather hard to imagine so Inuyasha guessed he would, he wasn't shallow!

"Inuyasha, what would you like?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked back at Kikyou, "I'll have the, uh, spaghetti and balls," the others looked at him, Inuyasha blushed, "Meat balls! I mean spaghetti and meat balls!" The waiter nodded and walked off.

Kagome folded her arms and rested her head on the table, determined to get a bit of shut-eye. Kikyou, as exhausted as, if not more so, than Kagome, was content to rest her head on her love's shoulder. Kouga, looking uncharacteristically passive, simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha, not tired in the least, let his eyes wander. First he looked at Kagome; she meant more to him than any other girl in his life. Kagome was everything that Inuyasha needed; she was kind, cheerful and completely accepting of Inuyasha's preference in men.

Next he looked at Kikyou. She was a lot like Kagome, yet she was her own person as well. She didn't know about Inuyasha's little infatuation with Kouga, but even if she did Inuyasha had no doubt that she would accept it in the same way as her younger sister.

And last, but not least, Kouga. Strong, courageous, determined and utterly gorgeous Kouga. Kouga who defined the word 'perfection', who had unknowingly made it easier for Inuyasha to get through his first year of high school. Kouga who was only one year older than him and yet still seemed so unreachable, as if he wasn't human at all. Kouga who was everything Inuyasha wanted for himself.

Inuyasha looked at the ceiling, remembering the first time he had met the older boy. It seemed so much like a dream now; it was so long ago. Well, not really, but it seemed as if it was.

_((Flashback)) _

_Inuyasha muttered random curses under his breath, he couldn't believe he'd lost Kagome's birthday present! He knew that if he just explained it to her, she would understand, but he couldn't! They were dating now; everything was more special than it was before. _

_As he was walking along, Inuyasha failed to notice a black and white ball flying towards him until... _

_"HEY! LOOK OUT!" _

_Inuyasha let out a yell as a soccer ball collided with his face. Angrily picking it up, he prepared to give whoever kicked it at him a good shouting at. However, he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. A boy with long silky raven-black hair, chocolate tinted skin and mysterious azure eyes came running up to him. _

_When the boy reached Inuyasha he placed a hand on his hip, smirked sheepishly (a feat he somehow made possible), and said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there! So, like, can I have my ball back now?" _

_"Uh, yeah sure," mumbled Inuyasha, before he handed the boy his ball back. _

_"You seem depressed. Is something wrong?" The older boy asked. _

_Inuyasha answered before he could stop himself, "I lost my girlfriend's stupid birthday gift and now she's going to be super pissed!" _

_"Dude that sucks, but hey, I know what you can do! Just go up to her put your arm around her waist," he demonstrated by putting his own arm around Inuyasha's waist, "And whisper 'I have a present waiting for you at my house' in her ear. And then you can either make a mad dash for the mall and buy something, or make-out with her when she gets to your house_** (5)**

_"Um, thanks," Inuyasha muttered. _

_"No problem," the boy said before running off. _

_Inuyasha stood there feeling fuzzy and warm. Why?He didn't know. _

_((End Flashback)) _

When Inuyasha finished his stroll down memory lane he went back to looking at Kouga. However this time he was caught, the older boy sat there with his cerulean eyes open. Inuyasha froze not knowing what to do until Kouga winked at him.

"Inuyasha?"

Turning his head in the direction of the voice, Inuyasha found himself looking at the inquisitive face of his older brother. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" he asked as the others woke up.

"I work here Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Kouga greeted, waving slightly.

Sesshoumaru completely ignored his presence and put the food on the table. He then mumbled something under his breath and walked away.

"This looks absolutely scrumptious!" Kagome announced.

"Yes, it does look rather inviting," her sister commented, picking up a fork.

"Let's eat!" As they ate they talked about random things. Occasionally Kouga would hit Kagome and, sometimes, even on Inuyasha who pretended like it didn't affect him.

Halfway through their meal Souta, Kikyou and Kagome's younger brother, came barging in. "Kikyou, Kagome! Mom expected you to be home an hour ago! Now she's upset!" the boy yelled.

"Oh, really?" Souta nodded, "Well then I guess we'd better go home. Come on Kagome." Kikyou gave Kouga a quick peck on the cheek and Kagome said her good-byes and the girls left.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kouga said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said idly.

"Well I'm done how about you?"

"I'm too full eat, even if I wasn't done," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Inuyasha, I... want to show you something," Kouga said hesitantly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked as Kouga reached into his jacket and pulled out a box. He opened the box revealing a sparkling diamond ring inside, "I'm sorry Kouga, but I can't really marry you right now."

Kouga gave him a _look_, "Inuyasha, I'm serious. Do you think it's too soon to propose to Kikyou?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I'm not really the best person to ask, but if you think that you can commit to marriage, and you _kno_w that you always want to be with Kikyou, then I say go for it!" _What am I doing?_ Inuyasha asked himself, _why am I encouraging him? I... love him! _

_Because I want him to be happy..._ he thought to himself grimly.

Kouga put the ring away and put some money on the table. Inuyasha followed his example and put some of his own money onto the tabletop as well.

"You really think I can do it?"

"Of course. I don't think there's anything Kikyou would like anything better," Inuyasha replied honestly.

As Sesshoumaru came to collect the money Kouga looked up at him and asked, "Hey Sesshoumaru, when do you get off?"

"In a couple of minutes, why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly.

"Cool then, I'll give you a ride home."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga long and hard before nodding and walking away once more. Kouga and Inuyasha made their way out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. They stood there quietly until Sesshoumaru came.

"You're going to have to tell me where you live," Kouga instructed as he got into the car.

"Alright," Inuyasha said.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Kouga," Inuyasha thanked the older boy.

"No problem," Kouga replied as they walked to the house.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to open the door a small lady opened it from inside. "Oh my goodness, it is him! Inutaishou you were right!" she exclaimed.

Kouga raised an eyebrow as a man resembling Sesshoumaru came up from behind the young lady.

"You are Genrou's son I presume?" the man asked.

"Um, yeah."

Inutaishou smiled, "Then please tell him that Inutaishou thinks it's about time we had a reunion."

* * *

1. I don't know if uniforms look like this in **Japan**** so I just used my schools uniform.**

**2. I totally stole this from Zelos from Tales of Symphonia.**

**3. Yes, it is the creator of Inuyasha's last name and that's why I think it should Inuyasha's last name too.**

**4. I took this from the dub 'cause I didn't want Kouga to out right insult Inuyasha.**

**5. I'll leave up to you to decide which one Inuyasha chose. **


End file.
